Two Kinds Of Evil
by AugieMed23
Summary: When the Death Eaters attack Fleet Street, Bellatrix takes a liking to a muggle baker named Nellie Lovett. Sweeney Todd and Harry Potter Crossover.
1. Hiding

**Chapter One**

**_____________________________________________________________________**

Nellie Lovett stood behind her counter watching in awe as shops were being burned and people fled their homes, running down the streets. Death eaters were attacking Fleet Street, killing anyone who stood in their way; Nellie gripped the edge of her counter as a huge explosion set fire to the building opposite of hers. She knew that she needed to get to somewhere safe, but her feet were glued to the floor watching the horror that was outside. A mass of people in black cloaks now appeared outside her window staring straight ahead, they were chanting as they threw fire into buildings. Flames came crashing through her window and set fire to her beloved establishment. Nellie screamed, crawled to the side door and ran down the stairs into the bake house shrieking all the way. She cried as she ran and slammed the iron door firmly closing the lock.

The chants and explosion got louder throughout the night, she heard men above her where Sweeney had previously worked. The men walked down the stairs slowly, suddenly she heard a large banging sound at the door, frightened to death she hid behind the meat grinder and didn't dare peek out.

Suddenly she heard a woman cackle and shout at the men, "Move, I want to do it!" she shouted.

"Alohomora!", the door unlocked itself and swung open dust and debris flew all about.

Nellie had to cup her hand over her mouth to stop herself from screaming, she crouched down again. She heard heels clicking across the floor, clearly inspecting her bake house.

"Bella come off it, there are no muggles down there, now let's go!" Lucius Malfoy bellowed down the stairs.

"Then, tell me Lucius, why was it locked?!" Bella shouted back up using her wand to light the place.

Nellie couldn't hold back any longer and she gave a muffled cry, Bella turned on a dime to the sound.

She walked slowly towards the meat grinder with a smirk as she lifted her wand at the object and whispered, "Wingardium Leviosa!"

The meat grinder flew up in the air along with Bella's wand steadily. Her eyes seemed to glow as she spotted the look of horror that dawned on Nellie's face. With a strong flick of her wrist Bella sent the meat grinder against the wall then pounded down on the floor with a loud bang.

"Please! Don't hurt me!" Nellie shouted now getting to her feet, rolling pin in hand.

"Lucius! Get down here, I found one!" Bella yelled at him, her eyes still focused on Nellie.

Lucius ran down the stairs bringing a few other Death Eaters along with him, "Good work Bella, we almost let one get away" she shot her a smile.

Bella strutted to Nellie, her hands now bound with chains and men holding her back, leading her up the stairs to take her to Malfoy Manor along with the rest of the muggles.

"Pretty one, isn't she?" Bella slowly scraped her nail along Nellie's jaw line, as Nellie struggled to turn away with tears in her eyes.

"Keep her safe, I'm not finished with her yet" Bella ordered as they dragged Nellie away to the rest of the muggles being taken.

**_____________________________________________________________________**

**something a little different, but i had to try it!!**

**Please R&R**


	2. By Ones Self

Chapter 2

Nellie woke up hours later in a cold dark place. She opened her brown eyes and saw nothing, but darkness. Darkness and a dim light across the room, the light belonged to the hall which was outside the door. Naturally after a few moments spent wondering where she was, she tried to move. She pulled her right hand away from the wall only to find that she was stuck there, chains bound her to the wall. Frantically, Nellie tugged at the chains sobbing thinking that this couldn't happen to her. She was a good girl, never really did anything to terrible, lied occasionally, but that was it. She slaved away all day and night for Mr. Todd, wishing that he would love her, but he never did. All that time longing for the touch of someone else had driven her insane, insanity lead her to become numb.

As she still tried to free herself from her shackles, the hand cuffs that bound her ripped into her pale skin leaving small cuts. From down the hall she could her screams of other people being tortured and killed, she would rather let herself bleed out than suffer that kind of death. She had heard stories of what the Death Eaters could do, what they did to muggles like her. People they took in never came back out, they never got away.

The door to the right of hers unlocked itself as Nellie heard almost twenty people scream. This made her think, not just one person screamed. If they had entered her room she would be the only one screaming because she was the only person in the room. She thought back to before when she first heard the screaming, it had always been heaps of people at once. Why was she in a room by herself? She wondered. This was either a very good thing or a very bad thing, judging by the shackles that bound her it was not good.

________________________________________

more to come i just wanted to post what i had so far.....tell me whatcha think :)


	3. Vocabulary

A flash of green took over the only light that she had, then total darkness in her holding cell. She could see absolutely nothing; her eyes hadn't adjusted to the black yet. She could hear only her faint breathing, and then almost out of thin air she heard the door open and slam close.

Scared to death Nellie's natural reaction was to ask, "Who's there?!"

A mad cackle bounced off the cold brick walls, "Is my baby frightened!?" Bella taunted.

With a snap of her fingers Bella illuminated the room; candles now appeared on the walls. Nellie stared up at the woman, as she watched her slim figure summon a chair from the corner of the room. Bella grabbed the chair and pulled it right in front of Nellie, she sat down leaning close to the other woman.

She placed her hand on her chin stroking her jaw line, "Such a pretty face, it's a shame it belongs to a muggle" she pouted.

"Don't touch me" Nellie retorted once again trying to inch her body back from the woman.

Bella tilted her head to the side and spoke very quietly, "What did you say?" grinning madly at Nellie.

"Don't touch me", Nellie said slowly matching Bella's tone.

Bella kicked her chair back as she stood above the woman; she backed Nellie up against the wall. Nellie's bottom lip started to quiver; never before had she shared this closeness with another woman. Bella placed her hand over Nellie's right breast and pinched her nipple hard through her dress. Nellie moaned under Bella's hand, it had been so long and she knew that she wanted to be touched.

"Not even here?" Bella whispered as she used her other hand to grope Nellie's left breast roughly.

Opening her eyes Nellie remembered who was touching her and bit her lip silencing her deep moans, "No" she spit back at the woman.

Nellie could feel herself getting wet as Bella kissed down her neck, still roughly playing with her nipples. She threw her head back hitting the wall hard, as Bella tugged on the strings of her corset letting it fall.

"No", Nellie let out in between moans as Bella pulled off her dress. She had never been touched by another woman, she knew it was wrong. She only wanted to be touch like this by Mr. T, this couldn't happen.

Bella stepped away from Nellie, smirking at the sounds she had heard. They certainly were not signs of protest. She ran her nails up Nellie's thigh, up across her abdomen then down resting on her mound. Roughly her forced two fingers into the woman, watching her moan in pleasure.

Bella rested her lips on Nellie's ear and whispered, "Today "no" is not in your vocabulary" she smiled.


	4. Guess Who

Chapter 4

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

The pain that Nellie felt was washed over by pleasure, but didn't last long. Bella brought her fingers out, and ran them over her lips before she slipped them in her mouth tasting Nellie. As much as Nellie wanted to look away, she found her eyes glued to Bella.

"So, you must be Mrs. Lovett?" Bella asked as she undressed herself, pulling the strings on her corset loose.

"Yes" she nodded again trying to free herself pulling on her chains.

Bella turned to the woman now naked, and walked slowly towards her.

"Ever been touched by a woman Mrs. Lovett?" She asked her hands above her head in her hair.

"No" Nellie whispered closing her eyes and turning her head away facing the wall.

"You've never wanted…." Bella snapped her fingers and all Nellie's clothes her dropped to the floor.

Bella grabbed her chin turning her towards her face, Nellie gasped as the cold air hit her body so suddenly.

"…another woman to touch you?" Bella asked eyes penetrating Nellie's shocked face.

Bella placed her hands on Nellie's hips and kissed down her neck then her lips kissed downward on her chest. She wrapped her hands under her outstretched arms and dragged her nails down her back, breaking skin at some points.

Nellie could feel her nipples harden as Bella moved down her chest. The sudden feel of nails cutting into her back made her moan; she loved the balance of pain and pleasure.

Bella smiled into her skin when she heard her moaning. She felt Nellie's hard nipples, slightly touching them she run her hands over them. This made Nellie gasp.

Bella pulled away from the woman and moved behind her, "Thought you didn't like it when I touched you?" she teased.

This was too much for Nellie to handle; "Please" she begged resting her head on Bella's shoulder.

Bella pressed her breasts up against Mrs. Lovett's back, and then took hers into her hands.

She rolled her nipples with her thumb and index finger, slowly getting rougher then tugging on her nipples pulling them away from her body. Nellie's moans deepened as Bella got rougher.

Nellie mumbled something and Bella continued to play with her breasts, "what was that?" she asked playfully.

"Please", was Nellie could get out in between her moans.

"Please what?" Bella taunted now pinching her nipples against, pressing her own hard nipples into her back.

"Fuck me" said Nellie out of breath and biting her lips so hard her drew blood.

Bella stepped back and let go of the woman, "Wasn't there someone else you wanted to do that?" she smirked.

Nellie looked confused until there was a knock at the door, "We found him" shouted Lucius.

Bella laughed quietly and raised an eyebrow as the open swung open, and there he was chained like all the rest.

It was Mr. T.

______________________________________________________________

i had to put a little twist in it haha

hope ya liked it, ill work on some more soon

:)


End file.
